Moved On
by Princess Rebelle
Summary: When Sasuke comes back, pain is caused. When Sakura left, even more pain was caused.SEQUEL UP. In the sequel part, I added Super Junior song! soo nice. Its anti-ish. But sasusaku. Corny...
1. Chapter 1

**Ello ppl  
****SasuSaku-ish  
****Dedicated to... any1 & ppl :p  
****I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha 3 years after Naruto and Sakura's last attempt to get him back. He was on probation for a year and was not allowed to go on any missions for half a year after that.

After his punishment Naruto and Sakura tried to keep thier ties with him.He openly accepted everyone except Sakura. She kept on trying. On one of their group outings Sakura and Sasuke were alone on a table toghether sitting face-to-face. Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"How've you been Sasuke?"

"Fine."

"So I heard your going out with that girl... Hikaru... is it true?"she knew she would break down but she continued

"Aa"

"She seems nice--" she was cut off by Sasuke's stern voice

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry... but we really cant do this, I--"

"Its not like that sasuke-kun. I'm only trying to be your friend. I've moved on..."

"You didnt let me finish Sakura... I dont think we can be friends... Im sorry..." with that said, Sasuke stood up from his chair and said that he was going.

Sakura ran off back to her apartment making sure that she took a different path Sasuke did. She jumped to her bed and started crying, once she was calm enough to breath she decided to go over to Naruto, one of her best friends.

When she got to his house she saw a note on the door. It said:

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_I am curently busy right now._

_I am in Ichiraku ramen having a date with my lovely Hinata_

_Come back later_

_If its ramen delivery please just leave it in the mailbox_

_-Konoha ninja,_

_Naruto_

She didnt feel like disturbing Naruto so she went to Tenten's house instead. Tenten was really good at calming Sakura in times like these. She rang the doorbell once but there was no reply. She rang it again and there was no one again.Sakura sighed and thought Tenten wasnt home. She was about to leave when the doorburst open and Tenten came out.

"Hey Sakura! Im sorry it took-- Woah! you look like you just cried a ton! come in"

"Thanks Tenten... "

"Now... Tell me what happened"

So sakura explained what had happened between her and Sasuke and her little trip to Naruto's house.

"Oh... Well what do you think you should do...?"

"Actually I was thinking of doing that thing Gaara does when he's in the dumps.."

"Which is?"

"Uhmm... i think its reffered to as cutting..." she said in a wondering tone. Tenten just stared at the girl wide-eyed.

"You should **NEVER **try- no! you shouldnt even **THINK **about that! its not an option... and besides on my opinion you lied to Sasuke! telling him your over him. Its not nice to lie sak!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Am to!"

"Are not"

"I AM! Why wont anyone belive me?"

"Fine, fine! if you say so sak"

"so what should i do?"

"Find someone else... very hard but the only way i guess"

_Minutes in silence later..._

Sakura jumped from her seat and exclaimed "Thanks Ten! gotta run"which surprised tenten since she had such a quick mood swing. Sakura bolted out of the door and cried her way to her house, it was kinda hard with all the tears in her eyes. She saw the mailbox had a small letter. It was from Sasuke...

Sakura made her way inside and sat on the couch to read it. It said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_As I said Im sorry but we cant be more than friends..._

_In fact I dont even think we can be friends..._

_I hope you move on and,_

_Im sorry to say that you never had and never will have a chance with me_

_If we were very different people I would have been with you_

_But I am who I am_

_I hope you understand that I will be marrying Hikaru in due time_

_I dont really wish to see you there but its your choice..._

_-Sasuke_

She was beyond shocked. She stood up quietly and walked to the rooftop. She stood at the very edge, and jumped. That was the day Haruno Sakura died.

* * *

**Q & A**

**Q- How she killed herself?  
A- She jumped**

**Q- Why sasuke felt that way?  
A- tell me when you find a reason... I wanna know.**

**Q- Why Sakura killed herself?  
A- Her love hated her and she felt her best friend (Naruto) ditched her.**

**I personally dont like this story but I really felt like writing it and Ive read the similar words myself...  
****R&R**


	2. Sequel

**_Some people asked for this...  
I actually found out the real reason he didnt want to be friends...  
it was really boring...  
So im making a cliche-type instead of the actual based...  
But mind you this story will NOT be continued...  
PAIRINGS: NARUHINA, INOSAI, SHIKATEMA, NEJITEN, GAAMATSU AND HINT OF SASUSAKU_**

* * *

The next day Haruno Sakura's body was found in the street right in front of her building. No one saw her the night before because everyone had already been sleeping. She was found with misplaced bones from the fall, blood spattered across her chest area and her surroundings, and, from the people that could see her face, hurt was present in her features. Her closest friends, Ino, Temari, Hinata, TenTen, and Matsuri **(AN: She is not an oc. shes from the gaara arc. brown hair) **found out the next morning and broke out crying. Ino and Tenten were worst off. Ino was her best friend since shildhood and Tenten felt like she wasn't good enough to stop Sakura. The others, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, and Lee **( AN: they all got closer when Sasuke left. Bro-Sis like) **felt like the blossom that has been cheering them up and pairing them with their current loves were gone... and the worst part was, it was true. Naruto felt like his heart was ripped off, his sister (figuretively speaking) was gone, and when he found out from Tenten that she came to his house that day, he felt even worse. Sasuke on the other hand, felt the guilt in his heart double by the minute he thought. Tsunade, Kakashi and the rest of the sensei's could be seen disscussing in hushed whispers, pain and sorrow in their faces. Tsunade drank and gambled more, Kakashi was later than usual and stopped reading but spaced out very often and the other teachers were also caught spacing out from time to time. In short, EVERYONE was depressed.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura-chan..." a blonde boy whispered to himself while walking around town with a purple-blue haired girl beside him.

"_I am so sorry... I should have been there for you. I feel so useless... I couldnt even stop you. I will become hokage for you. I swear!" _with that thought. The said boy looked up to see a row of cherry blossom trees ahead of him. A lone tear broke out and more came after, causing his companion to look up at him. Her frown was replaced by an even bigger frown. She also looked ahead and saw the scenery before her. But she dared not cry "_When Naru-kun is down I have to be the one to try to hold him up. Thats what...Sakura-chan taught me" _even with all her might the Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She held on to Naruto. For now the only thing that could keep them standing was each other.

oooooooooooooooooo

"..."

"Ino"

"..."

"INO"

"..."

"Ino!"

"INO!!"

"Sai-kun please keep your voice down" said (very quietly by) Ino

"Ino-chan... I know her death hurt you alot. But it was her choice. Theres nothing we can do now" said (a very concerned) Sai. People would think he doesnt care about Sakura, but no, he cared just as much as Ino, she was his little sister, his arguing buddy. He just had to be strong, for Ino and himself.

"I can't help but miss forehead girl..." she started sobbing at the reminder of the times they fought. Over Sasuke, the Chunnin exams, arguing whether or not Ino should have confessed to Sai. She lent on Sai to keep herself from falling.

"Hag..." he whispered to himself while looking at a sakura twig that Ino had put in the shop to remind her of her friend

oooooooooooooooooo

Kunais clashed, shuriken were flung, hits were made and jutsus were performed. If this endless entertainment to realease guilt, pain and depression was continued, the whole training area would be reduced to nothing but a clearing full of weapons and craters.

"Tenten we need to stop" Neji said blocking attacks his girlfriend was sending him

"Just a little more" she replied flinging kunai aimed for his chest _"She fell chest first... crap"_

The bun haired girl stopped and stared at the ground like a staring contest was in progress.

"I could have stopped her you know... but i wasnt convincing enough..."

"You cant blame yourself for Sakura's death"

"I told her not to cut herself... she didnt... Instead she went ahead and killed herself" she sighed, " But I'm glad she didnt cut herself but I didnt want her to kill herself. At least she wasnt hurt... I think" she sat on the grass

"Her heart broke... Isnt that more painful than a cut?" he said sitting beside her

"Right..."

Since the training grounds were surrounded with cherry blossom trees, when the wind picked up, the blossoms from the trees spread around the field. Tenten cried and Neji comforted her.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Troublesome woman... Open the door!" Shikamaru mumbled knocking on Temari's door

"Go away lazy-bum!"

Shikamaru sighed. Temari only called him that when she was mad at him, depressed about something, both or just mad and depressed for no reason.

"Woman open the door"

"No"

"Sakura-chan's funeral is tomorrow. You are coming right?"

"..."

"Listen. I'll even go shopping with you if I have to" he cringed. Shopping was not AT ALL his hobby. Shopping with Temari or his bestfriend Ino was forced, not optional. How he wished a girl like Sakura, who preffered watching clouds like him, would come to Konoha. Not that he could replace her.

"..."

He was now really worried. She never turned him down at that offer. So he had no choice but to wait for her to calm down, even a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow then..." he said walking away.

When Shikamaru left, the wind blew sending petals from the sakura tree outside her house to her room. She cried even louder. Little did she know that her boyfriend was looking at the exact tree.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke! You little teme!!" screeched a very much enraged Tsunade. By now everyone in a 100 mile radius could hear them. In short, all of Konoha.

"..."

"You killed her! You and your stupid ego led her to commit suicide!!" She screamed even more, this times tears flowing. Sasuke could understand. She was in pain. She had no one to blame but him. He wouldnt blame her, not that he could. She was quite true.

Sasuke could feel the intense stares that were being directed to him. Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, and Lee were the ones staring at him. He knew he was an idiot. He rejected her because he was afraid he would brake her... now he did more than that. He Killed her.

He wasnt exactly listening to the infuriated woman infront of him, he was thinking, trying to hold back tears, emotions that were not to be shown in public. A few hours ago he broke up with his _girlfriend_. She was not at all important to him. She was the only person in his fanclub who didnt faint at the sight of him. He needed to rid himself of his feelings for the pink-haired girl. He had trouble looking at her. Each time he did, he saw the girl who cried when he almost died in the bridge, the girl who ridded the curse seal from him, the person who tried with all her heart to stop him from leaving. He felt guilt. Now it was even worst. He wanted to die too. He thought she'd get over him... problem was, she didn't.

"Are you even listening to me?? One of the most important medic in the WORLD is dead because of you! You should be ashamed of yourself Uchiha! Dismissed!! Im sick of looking at ya!" she shouted and downed more sake, while rubbing her temples.

_**At Sakura's funeral:**_

Due to traditions everyone wore black kimonos/yukatas. The day was gloomy with a high possiblity of rain. The funeral was at the east side of Konoha, the elders dissaproved of having the funeral at the memorial stone. For she didnt die in battle nor in the hands of another. This pissed of Tsunade but in the end they didnt have a choice and decided to place the _body_ in a safer location meant for important villagers.

The hushed whispers of the villagers who attended the funeral were cut off by the voice of the Hokage. To her left was Naruto, her sucessor as Hokage, and to her right was the rest of rookie nine and the teachers.

"I thank you all very much for coming today... The death of my apprentice, Haruno Sakura, was a shock to all of us. May her soul rest in peace and may her mind be clear..." she stepped down from the altar(?) and handed Naruto the mic.

"Sakura-chan meant alot to me... to all of us. I hope that she gets what she wanted, a clear mind" he stepped down and faced the coffin where the _body_ rested and muttered a few words.

Slowly, the coffin was descended until it reached its destination, **_7 _**feet underground.

One by one, people from Konoha walked up to the hole, each of them threw a white rose. Everyone except Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, Neji and Naruto. They stood at the very back of the crowd. The last person to place a rose was Sasuke. Music played as people prayed for Sakura. For the poor girl to rest in peace. The music that played in the background was Sakura's favorite when Sasuke left, even when he came back.

_Miwuhago shipeunde  
Dareun saram gyuhtesuh haengbokhan nuhreul boneunguhtdo jichyuhbuhryuhssuh ijen  
Amuguhtdo moreunchae nuhl bonaeya haedduhn nal  
Nuhmudo oraen irirasuh neukkimjocha uhbjiman  
_

Sasuke wasnt familiar with the song but he knew from Naruto that it was korean. Accordingly it fit them perfectly. The things that happened between them. The feelings he felt.

_Nuhreul jiwooryuh aessuhdo bwassuh  
Hajiman isseul soo uhbneun iringuhl jebal nae gyuhte issuhjwuh_

Dallajin guhseun uhbsuh honjainguhl  
Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen  
Sumswineun guht majuh himideulgo  
Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik  
Jiwuhjiji anhneun chae nama issuh

Miwuhago shipeunde  
Nal ijeundeuthan nuhui dwitmoseupman jikineun guhtdo jichyuhbuhryuhssuh ijen  
Haruharu himuhbshi saneun naega shiruhssuh  
Iruhn nae moseup bakkuryuhgo noryuhkhajiman andwae

Nuhreul jiwooryuh aessuhdo bwassuh  
Hajiman isseul soo uhbneun iringuhl jebal nae gyuhte issuhjwuh

Dallajin guhseun uhbsuh honjainguhl  
Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen  
Sumswineun guht majuh himideulgo  
Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik  
Jiwuhjiji anhneun chae nama issuh

Miryuhn uhbshi bonaeryuh haessuh  
Gyuhndil soo isseulguhra miduhjjiman ajik nameun sarang  
Duhwook gipuhman ganeunguhl jigyuhwoon ee werowoomdo  
Ijen harurado gyuhndilsoouhbsuh nega juhmjuhm miwuhjyuh

Dallajin guhseun uhbsuh honjainguhl  
Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman  
Duh isang sumswineun guht majuh himi deuruhggo  
Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi  
Jogeumsshik jwuhjiji anhneun chae nama issuh

The crowd lessened and lessened until only Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. It started to rain but the 6 didnt move. Sasuke still stood infront of the already covered hole and the rest jus stood behind him. The rain was like needles dropping on them. Hard and cold. Just like him. Sasuke didnt let tears fall from his eyes because he knew he would break down if even one tear dropped. He walked over to Naruto and stared at him. Naruto on the other hand, sighed and faced the forest, they all did, except for Sasuke. All of them knew, somewhere out there Sakura got her peace. Her body was undeerground but her soul would rest where it belonged.

* * *

This was the corniest I EVER did...  
Oh well...  
I've been thinking bout wat should happen. And this is what I got. You can edit the story or make an almost exact copy... I don't care  
This is for you...


End file.
